Merry Christmas, Sirius
by Beau2809
Summary: Christmas with Sirius and my fem!Harry Lyra through the years.
1. Christmas 1979

A/N I've got a few stories in mind which I'll write in the New Year. I don't have access to the books at the moment, and haven't for a few months, so I can't write certain one shots or stories that I want to until I have access to them. I also have not worked out how I want Ly and Charlie to get together.. Or what's going to happen once they're married (although I think that I'm going to follow Sakura Ichigo Morihiko's line from 'Truth Revealed' which is no longer on Fanfiction.. Which is that as Lyra is of an Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter and of Black, Bill, in that story, took the surname Potter because he was off a lesser family - it would be Charlie in mine though) but I need to think about it properly. So in the meantime, here is a festive story of Lyra and Sirius over the years 3

I'm also going by if Lyra was born at the end of July, then I'm assuming she was conceived around the end of October, early November 1979. Lily would be about 7 weeks pregnant on Christmas Day 1979.  
Disclaimer: the entire Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

It was early Christmas morning when Lily awoke. Rolling over, she opened her eyes to see her husband looking back at her.  
"Merry Christmas Lily" he whispered, "Merry Christmas Baby" kissing her still flat stomach. In response, Lily kissed the tip of his nose, saying "Merry Christmas" back, and rolled out of bed. After getting dressed, she went downstairs and entered the kitchen, only to find Sirius already there.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed, "what are you doing up, it's still early!"  
"It's Christmas Day!" He replied, looking at her as if she were stupid. Handing her a glass of pumpkin juice, he bounded out of the room and went to wake James.

While Remus and Peter weren't due until later, Sirius had stayed over the night before. It was for this reason that Lily and James had decided to tell Sirius about the baby, although they were going to wait until Lily had reached 12 weeks before telling anyone else.

When Sirius had brought a tousled looking James downstairs and they had all eaten breakfast, they took themselves into the living room.

"Sirius"

Upon looking up, Sirius noticed their serious faces and tensed up.  
"What..?" He asked, with dread in his voice. James' expression quickly changed to one of horror "oh nothing like that Padfoot!" While Lily's became compassionate.

"Sirius" she said again, in her melodious, gentle voice, "we have something to tell you."

Sirius looked at her in confusion.

"Nobody else can know, it's too early, but.. I'm pregnant"

James and Lily watched Sirius as his face changed from confusion to one of utter wonder. "Pregnant?" He hesitantly stood up and approached Lily, staring at her stomach. His eyes slowly flickered up to hers before his face broke into a grin and he gently hugged her, spinning her round until he saw James' tolerant face grinning away. Laughing, he launched himself at James, saying "congratulations!" Again and again.

Once James had extricated himself, he rejoined Lily, linking their hands together. "We'd like you to be the godfather."

Sirius' expression was once more one of awe, although neither James nor Lily had expected to see him looking slightly tearful. He once again approached Lily, his eyes shining, before he knelt down.

"Hello Baby" he croaked, "I'm your godfather" before kissing Lily's stomach. At this, James looked slightly tearful himself, while Lily could no longer hold herself back, and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

When Sirius looked up, he saw Lily struggling to regain her composure, and he gathered her in his arms. "This is the most amazing Christmas present you could have ever given me you two!" James came over and wrapped the both of them in his arms. "Merry Christmas Sirius" he said, while Lily kissed his cheek.

When Remus arrived, and then Peter, Lily, James and Sirius were acting normally, although Sirius did keep shooting loving glances in Lily's direction, and was extremely gentle around her. Nobody but Lily and James noticed, although Remus did sense that something was changed. He didn't find out until the beginning of February the reason why though.


	2. Christmas 1980

Christmas 1980

Sirius had, of course, spent Christmas Eve over at the Potters' house once again. He had embraced the Muggle traditions (which James had found hilarious, reminding him what his parents would say if they saw him like this) of putting a stocking out on Christmas Eve, and had made James, Lily and Remus kiss Lyra goodnight before carrying her upstairs early (to which both James and Lily rolled their eyes). He remained upstairs for a good hour, and just as Lily was about to come and find him, he finally returned.

After a good deal of prodding to find out what took so long, he had explained that he and Lyra were dancing together, while he explained about Christmas. He had then changed her into her pyjamas and just sat watching her sleep, until he realised the time and came back downstairs.

He had made them wait for him to fill her stocking together, as he wanted to help. However, instead of just using the few presents Lily had wrapped ("she's only a few months old, Sirius, she doesn't know what Christmas is all about!") he brought several little wrapped presents into the room and proceeded to fill her stocking so it was brimming with little gifts.

So, now it was Christmas Day, he woke up and bounded upstairs to see his darling god daughter. Looking down on her sleeping, his eyes became warm with love at the sight of her sweet face, and remembered the time his heart exploded with joy at being asked to be her godfather. The year since had gone by so quickly has he practically moved in with his best friend. Remus, Peter and himself had all been gentle around their Petal, which everyone had noticed. However, while Peter liked the baby, and Remus adored Lyra, they all agreed that apart from James and Lily, nobody loved her as much as Sirius. Sirius had taken to kissing Lily's stomach hello and goodbye every day, had helped James when Lily was suffering from morning sickness and James had had to work. He and Prongs (and Remus as well a little) had rotated their days off so someone would always be with Lily. He had a photo of himself with Lily and James for every month of the remainder of Lily's pregnancy, and a photo of himself holding his darling Lyra for every month after she was born. Each of the Marauders had a photo of themselves with Lyra, but while Peter had put it aside, and Remus had framed his and put it by his bed, Sirius had made several copies, one for each room, and one of her newly born for a locket that he kept with him all the time.

So this Christmas, he was having a special photo taken of Ly and himself to sit in the locket opposite her newborn photo. And as a surprise for Prongs and Petal, he had transfigured a little Father Christmas dress which he put on her. Then, kissing the tip of her nose, he escorted her downstairs where he was met by everyone else. As he walked into the kitchen, everyone eyed her little red dress, before Lily hurried over for a cuddle. Everyone got a kiss with Lyra, before having breakfast and then moving through to the living room where the tree and presents were.

Everyone had presents for her. Peter had given her a soft toy rat, Remus and made her a photo frame with pictures of her with each of them in, Sirius had bought Lyra several clothes, a toy snitch, and a matching locket to his own. James and Lily had bought her several toys, as well as a cuddly stag and a little seat for her to sit in downstairs. There were also presents from Mcgonagall and Dumbledore: a little red and gold wooly hat and a cuddly Phoenix respectively.

When they had finally managed to pry Lyra away from Sirius, they had each had a cuddle. Remus was holding her in one arm, kissing her forehead and playing with the Phoenix with her when Sirius returned, holding his camera. He passed the camera to Peter and sent Remus a pleading look, who sighed, kissed Lyra one more time and handed her over. Lyra settled back into Sirius' arms, her little Father Christmas dress on full view in front of the tree as Peter took the photo.

That moment was how Remus remembered Christmas for the next twelve years, his own a sad contrast.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry to end on a sad note :( the next chapter is going to be even worse - there will be a few Azkaban years and the Christmas of third year as well. So before Sirius and Ly are reunited.

Also, I'm not a mother, so the bit about the pregnancy and the presents the James and Lily gave to Ly I struggled with.

I am, however, a godmother, and the feeling Sirius got when asked to be godfather in the last chapter, and his memory of it in this chapter, I am basing it off how I felt when I was asked. I don't get to see my little one very often (unlike Sirius) and I had a rough year last year - which Sirius will have in the Azkaban years, so we both treasure every memory, and every photo.


	3. Christmas 1981-1993

Christmas of the Azkaban years

It was dark. It was cold. As the dementors swept around once more, Sirius turned away from the bars of his cell and let a teardrop escape. He knew it was Christmas. The few human cell guards there were always made a habit of coming round on Christmas Eve and telling the prisoners the date. They would then loudly discuss their plans with each other, how they would return home and eat good food, turkey, duck, mince pies. How they would go for a walk under the night sky.

Sirius remembered last Christmas. He no longer had the locket. Or any of his photos. He remembered the stocking, and Lyra's little red dress. He remembered the Christmas before, where he had found out about the baby, weeks before Remus and the rat, and all their other friends had. He remembered the day that Prongs and Petal had gone into hiding.

He remembered the day that James and Lily had died. How he had gone to their house and stepped over their bodies. How he had found Lyra and just curled around her, sobbing into her hair.

Every memory he ever had of James, Lily, and Remus, was remembered. All now painful. He hated the dementors for using those memories. He detested them for exploiting his little girl.

Oh Lyra.

Another tear escaped.

Lyra.

And another.

His sweet little elf.

'I am innocent' ran through his mind. 'I must survive' 'I must save her'

Lyra.

Lyra.

Lyra.

As the years went by Lyra occupied his mind. He was slowly losing his companions, both cells adjoining his were now empty, their occupants driven mad by the dementors, and dying in prison.

Lyra. She would be older now. A little toddler. Walking. Three years old. Four. Five. Six.

Lyra.

The pain consumed him, and he sacrificed himself to the dog. Here, he would have less human emotions. Oh, a double edged sword. He needed to remain sane for Lyra. He needed to. But he hated the memories seeming further away. He knew that once he turned back, they would be ever present once more.

But Merlin. They seemed as if they would be lost forever each time he changed. And the thought of that broke his heart.

He looked out at the sky. Where would Lyra be now? Where was Remus?

It was Christmas. The years went by rapidly, in depression and pain.

Lyra.

Prongs.

Petal.

Remus.

Lyra.

Lyra.

Lyra.

I'm coming for you Lyra. I promise. You will be safe. He was running around the Forbidden Forest, the thought of his darling girl unwrapping his Firebolt. He changed back, and sat, huddled up to remain warm in the Scottish winter. "I love you Lyra"

The word 'love' seemed strange on his lips, he hadn't felt that emotion in so long. His memories of Lyra washed over him without the pain he used to feel. James, Lily, Remus, and Lyra. His family.

Love.

* * *

Christmas of the Cupboard years

It was dark. It was cold. Lyra could hear laughing, but from her cupboard she couldn't do anything but cuddle up with her blanket with the spiders for company. Her sad emerald eyes peeked out from under curly eyelashes, her babbles quiet, restrained, and unheard.

She could faintly remember a kind, merry woman with red hair and green eyes and soft cuddles. A laughing man with black hair and glasses and hazel eyes that looked at her with love. A man with black hair who rarely put her down, who would talk to her as if she was the most important person in the universe. A man with light brown hair, a kind smile, and a quick kiss. A small plump man whose scuttling around in the shadows reminded her of the spiders with which she shared her space.

But each day in the cupboard scratched away at her memories of those early days, and by the next Christmas her mother and father, her godfather and uncle, they had all vanished.

Her third Christmas in Privet drive was different. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley had gone to stay with Uncle Vernon's sister Marge. Lyra was sent over to Mrs Figg's house, where the many cats and the Christmas tree with a present under it for Lyra made it a better Christmas than the two she had had previously. They were joined briefly, by a young man named Remus, who wished them both a merry Christmas and whenever Lyra's back was turned, stared after her with longing in his eyes.

But Uncle Vernon discovered the soft toy Mrs Figg had given Lyra, and furious, he gave it to Dudley and kept her in the cupboard the next Christmas once more.

Four. Five. Six. The years passed by, and as she grew older she was allowed out on Christmas Day only to help Aunt Petunia with the food. As she grew better at cooking throughout the rest of the year, she took on more responsibility for the Christmas food, preparing it perfectly, before being forced back into her cupboard with a couple of slices of slightly dry toast and a shred of turkey.

Eight. Nine. Ten.

And then eleven. Her first Christmas at Hogwarts. She received a jumper from her best friends mother, a cloak belonging to her father. For the first time in many years she felt as if she had a family. But even so, it felt as if something were missing. She wouldn't find out what for another two years.


	4. Christmas 1993

A/N I have a feeling that the full moon in 1993 was later than Christmas Day, but for this story, I'm going with it being Christmas Eve, which I think is what JK Rowling implied.

* * *

Christmas 1993

Lyra was staying away from Hermione, she was very upset about the fact that her brand new Firebolt had been removed, although not for the reason Hermione thought. Lyra was staying away from Hermione for two reasons, the first being that it was the fact that Hermione had gone behind her back instead of voicing her worries to Lyra, and the second being that she knew the full moon had been the night before, and if she accidentally behaved oddly, said something she shouldn't, or looked at the moon too often, she knew Hermione would work out Professor Lupin's secret very quickly.

Lyra had known Remus' secret since the end of the first DADA lesson, where he had asked her to remain behind. He had taken her to his office, ignoring the curious looks from Hermione and Ron who had attempted to follow, and then every other student they passed, and explained everything. How he was best friends with her father and mother, how he had known her as a baby and treasured a few photos of them together ever since that Halloween. He admitted to having visited her one Christmas in Privet Drive when she was three, although Lyra hadn't remembered.

He had asked her forgiveness for never visiting again, or contacting her. He had asked her to think of him in private as Remus, or Uncle Remus, as that was how she would have known him - had the events of Halloween 1981 never happened. And then, looking at her kind emerald eyes, and trusting that she would in fact be like her mother and father, he told her he was a werewolf.

At this point, he had paused, expecting her to walk away even though he knew she wouldn't have. But instead, she had thrown herself into his arms, and she had promised him that she wouldn't tell a soul. Remus had hugged his niece for the first time in twelve years that night, and at dinner had mentioned in joyful undertones to Minerva what happened, whose own eyes glimmered with the emotion Remus was feeling, and gave him the kindest smile he had ever seen her give.

And so now, long after that lesson had finished, Lyra was worrying about him. Eventually, with an hour before curfew, she grabbed her cloak and left the common room, dashing down to his office.

Remus answered his door in surprise, he wasn't aware of anyone in the castle willing to speak to him at this time of night, the night after a full moon. All the teachers gave him his space, trusting that they would talk properly when he was stronger. But when he saw Lyra's worried face outside, his exhaustion vanished.

"Lyra! What are you doing here? It's late-" "it's not late, there is an hour before I have to be back" smiling at her quick retort, although his heart clenched at how her tone matched her long gone father's, he beckoned her inside and moved to the chair. Studying her, he asked again. "What are you doing here?" "I was worried, I don't like the full moons I can't concentrate! And I'm not talking to Hermione right now.." At his questioning gaze she continued. "I received a Firebolt today, without a note saying who it was from. Hermione thinks it is from Sirius Black.. And it might be, I don't know. But she went behind my back to speak to Mcgonagall, who confiscated it. And I understand the reasons why, but it was the way she did it.. Like I'm too young to understand, that my part in this is irrelevant.. Why couldn't she speak to me about it and then I could have listened to her and we could have gone to Mcgonagall together!"

Thinking over what she had just said, Remus paused for a minute, his fingers wrapped around a tea, his mind in the past. Eventually, he spoke "I understand her concerns, it would be something I could see Sirius Black doing, but I see your point as well, she handled the situation in entirely the wrong way and treated you as if you were not worth being part of the situation. " Lyra nodded, pleased he understood her and that she wasn't reading too much into the situation, before her brain processed all that he said and she looked up, startled. "You could see Sirius Black doing that, then.." Remus nodded. "We were best friends at Hogwarts; your father, Black, Peter and myself. And later your mother joined our group. The Sirius that I thought I knew, the one who.." Here, he paused, looking at Lyra. He had assumed that Lyra's concern was that of his knowledge of Sirius' actions, but Lyra's gaze was far too understanding for that. Pulling himself through their conversation, he realised that she could have meant that she was worried in case of jinxes and hexes on the broom, not of her teachers apparent friendship with an escaped mass murderer. Swallowing the frog in his throat at Sirius' betrayal, he eventually continued. "The Sirius that I thought I knew, who betrayed your parents.."

Here, he paused again, but seeing only hurt flash through her eyes rather than horror as the knowledge she had just gained flooded her thoughts, he realised he had been right, and continued. "Our Sirius, one of my best friends, not the person it turned out he was, was your godfather" again, he eyed her for any sign of distress. "He adored you, Lyra, we all did, but other than your mother and father, nobody loved you as much as he did. He always spent his money in huge amounts, then, to spoil you, and I can picture the murderer willingly doing the same. It would be something he would do."

Considering the situation, he thought it appropriate to bring out the photos he had taken from Sirius' flat all those years ago, the ones of he and Lyra, every photo, many times over. And the lockets. The one that Sirius had kept on his person all the time, and the one he had given Lyra that Remus had retrieved from the wreckage.

Remus had thought that the Sirius he knew would not have wanted those photos to be pawed over by Ministry officials, and even though he clearly did not know the murderer, he squirrelled them away in the dead of night in memory of those happy times they had spent together.

He slid the locket to her, and indicated for her to open it. "This is you and.. Black.. On the day you were born. He was thrilled, or rather, he pretended to be thrilled extremely well. And this is you and he on your first Christmas. We had not expected him to bring you down in that dress, but he transfigured it specially. He brought you lots of gifts that Christmas, if I remember correctly, perhaps more so than James and Lily, who said you were too young to get many presents. You got quite a lot from them, of course, but you were only a few months old, and didn't need anything from them that they hadn't already given you." He eyed her once more. "He spent a lot of money on you Lyra, he always did.. So yes, I can very easily see him buying you a Firebolt."

Her eyes widened in slight fear.

Remus suddenly remembered how they had got on to that topic. "And what are you going to do about Hermione?"

Lyra sighed, and looked down at her hands. "I don't know. I just wish she'd spoken to me about it instead of going to Mcgonagall and then coming back to the common room and pretending she hadn't. So I avoided her this evening, especially as it was the full moon last night and I can't focus the day after the full moon until I know you're ok. Hermione's clever, if I was talking to her properly about the Firebolt, she'd realise I was anxious and would probably work out why. And she's not going to find out about you from me."

"Lyra.." Remus almost groaned. "You shouldn't worry about me, I've been doing this for many years. And you definitely shouldn't let me come between you and Hermione."

"But-" "no, Lyra, your friendships are more important, and you shouldn't put off making up just to protect me. Now, it's almost curfew, so you should head back to the common room. Goodnight, Lyra."

"Goodnight Uncle Remus. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

After she left the room, he tidied back the photos and the locket into the drawer and locked it.

He thought of Sirius, the traitor, doubtless near by, and hoped that by returning to Hogwarts he would remember the happy times they had shared at school, and would realise the enormity of the betrayal he had committed to James, Lily, Peter, Lyra, and even Remus himself, and turn himself in.

And he thought of Lyra, someone who he had been reunited with against all the odds, who he had told his secret to very quickly for the first time in his life. It had taken him over a year to tell James, and less than an hour to tell Lyra. And she had accepted him, and welcomed him into her family with open arms, worrying about him as James and Petal had.

It seemed to Remus that if he had not known that Lyra had grown up without parents, he would assume she had, as she reminded him of them regularly.

* * *

A/N I know this is more of Remus and Ly than of Sirius, but I couldn't just leave Remus out! At this point, Lyra still thinks of Sirius as a traitor, as does Remus, and so they are all wary of him. So this is a celebration of Lyra and Remus' relationship, which will return to Ly's and Sirius' for Christmas 1994.


	5. Christmas 1994

Christmas 1994

Lyra was tired, she had just come back from the Yule Ball where she had danced with George, and now she was once again hiding from Hermione and Ron, who had had an argument. She was lying on her bed thinking over the past couple of months, from being picked by the Goblet of Fire, to racing a dragon. She remembered the letter she had sent to Sirius after the First Task.. Sirius!

She had completely forgotten about him in the build up to the Second Task and the Yule Ball. Lyra got a piece of parchment and a quill, and sat down in the corner of the common room to write him a letter.

Satisfied, she went and wrapped up the new cloak she had ordered a few weeks ago for him, as well as one of the two lockets that Remus had given her at the end of her third year as she was leaving. The locket she was sending to Sirius was the one he had had made when she was only a small baby, with a photo of him and her newborn self, and a photo of them on her first Christmas. He had never taken it off, until he went after the rat, and Remus had taken it and the rest of the photos from his flat once Sirius had been arrested.

With her two gifts and the letter, Lyra went down to the kitchen to ask for some spare food. The house elves willingly loaded her arms, full of spare meat, some vegetables, and a few mince pies. Lyra thanked them all gratefully, wished them a merry Christmas and headed up to the owlery to send it before curfew.

Calling down Hedwig, she loaded her with the letter and the gifts, but asked one of the school owls to take the food. Hedwig's slight glare had confirmed her belief that her beloved owl wouldn't be able to carry all of it.

Sighing, as she longed to go with them and wish Sirius a merry christmas herself, she watched them swoop over the forest and into the mountains beyond.

* * *

Sirius was sitting huddled in his cave, a small fire burning and his thoughts on the castle and the Yule ball within. He knew Lyra was going with George Weasley, she had written and told him so as soon as she was asked. Sirius' imagination was running wild, he couldn't help but think of it a female James and a male Lily dancing around the Great Hall. He watched the sun disappear beyond the horizon, and thought about all the Christmases he had ever had. The ones with his mother, father, and Regulus; the ones with James and his parents; then the ones after Hogwarts where Lily was present too; and finally the two he had with Lyra, the first when he found out about her, and the second; her first Christmas.

Suddenly, Sirius saw out of the corner of his eye a shadow swooping towards his little cave. Going on the alert, he transformed and moved to sit in the shadows by the entrance. Realising it was in fact Hedwig, he relaxed, transformed, and stood to greet her.

She swooped in, gripping a letter and package within her talons. A second owl followed, a Hogwarts owl, he noted. This one was carrying a larger package. Hedwig was settling down, so he turned to the Hogwarts owl first. He pulled off the package and thanked the owl, who quickly took off to return to the castle. Ripping off the paper, he pulled out some turkey, vegetables and mince pies, all still warm.

"Thank you, Ly" he whispered, his eyes transfixed on the food. Checking on Hedwig quickly, he decided to eat the food first, and enjoyed his Christmas meal while all the time thankful that he had a god daughter who cared about him. Once he had polished off the food, he turned to Lyra's snowy owl, whose yellow eyes blinked at him as she held out her leg.

He removed the letter first, and pulling it open, read:

Dear Snuffles

Merry Christmas!

Thank you so much for staying near by, I still can't believe you are living in a cave just for me.

I wish I could see you today but instead only Hedwig can come.

The Yule Ball was amazing! George and I danced several dances, and thanks to Mcgonagall, we both can dance! The food was delicious as always.. I'll see if there is any spare to send to you. George and I, Viktor and Hermione, Cedric and Cho, and Fleur and Roger, all sat on the table with Professor Dumbledore and the others.

I hope you like the presents, I ordered one weeks ago, but the smaller thing.. Uncle Remus gave it to me at the end of last year. I have the other.

I really really miss you Sirius,

I love you

Your Lyra

Xx

Sirius' eyes shined as he read the last few lines. "I love you too, Ly."

His eyes feasted upon the letter as if it were nourishment, taking in every word penned by Lyra's quill. Reading it through once more, he remembered the presents that Hedwig still held. Turning, he apologised to the owl.

Sirius took the package reverently, knowing that his god daughters hands had lovingly wrapped it in the last few hours. He gently prised it open and pulled out a warm, soft, winter cloak, with 'Sirius' embroidered on the inner lining by Lyra's slightly shaky hand. His hands stroked the cloak, knowing that once he put it on the cold would find it harder to attack him. He tied it around his neck, drawing the edges around him, and settled down once more to open the remainder of the package. His hands touched something cold, something very familiar, and shaking, he drew it out. The locket that he had worn everywhere, that resembled his love for Lyra, that he had thought lost forever or destroyed by the Ministry. Remus had given it to her, he noted from the letter. Had Remus taken everything else? All the photos? Sirius presumed he had, and thanked Merlin that even when heart broken, his sentimental friend had let his heart rule his head.

'I have the other'. The locket? She had the locket he had lovingly given her? She hadn't been wearing it when he had handed her over to Hagrid, so again, Remus must have rescued it and given it to her.

He could never repay Remus, then, for what he had done.

Hedwig was asleep, so he wrote a reply on some old parchment he had taken from somebody's house to send in the morning.

Dear Lyra

Merry Christmas darling

Thank you so much for your letter, the presents, and the food. I am now wrapped up warm, warmer than I have been for years. I now have a full stomach, and as for the locket.. I am so pleased Remus retrieved them both, and gave you them. Each locket symbolises my love for you. One for you, and one for me.

And why wouldn't I be near by! As if I could be anywhere else this year!

I love you Ly, and I miss you too.

Snuffles

Xx

Smiling, he wrapped up the letter and put it to one side to give to Hedwig in the morning. The letter she had sent him, however, he folded up and placed within the locket, around his neck once more.

"Good night Ly" he whispered, little knowing that at the same time a few miles away, Lyra was whispering "good night Sirius".


	6. Christmas 1995

Christmas 1995

A/N sorry this has taken ages! this takes place in my Eavesdropping universe, so if you haven't read that.. Sirius is free! They found the rat, and he was given the kiss. Quick note, Sirius and Lyra's relationship is that of a father and daughter! Special thanks to Rea558750 for helping me with what Lyra would give Tonks.

* * *

Lyra was excited, she was finally going to be with family for Christmas rather than at Hogwarts. Not that she dislike Hogwarts, Christmas Day or otherwise, but spending Christmas with her newly freed godfather for the first time since she was a few months old was definitely preferable.

They had returned to Grimmauld Place a day early, Lyra having had a vision of Mr Weasley being attacked by a snake, and while they had all gone to see him in St Mungo's on Christmas Eve, Lyra had stayed back with Sirius, Remus and Tonks for Christmas Day. Sirius was bounding all over the place in his dog form, while Lyra was desperately trying to keep him out of her bedroom - a hard task when their two bedrooms were opposite each other, made even harder when Sirius knew full well that Lyra had his Christmas present within and was desperate to see it.

After the 7th time Lyra had shoved him out of her room, she had got incredibly annoyed with him and had gone to ask for help from Remus and Tonks. Which is why Sirius was now pinned to the ground in the living room with Remus drinking hot chocolate next to him and reading out loud to Tonks, who was sitting cross legged on Sirius' back, both ignoring Sirius' pleas for help. Lyra couldn't help but laugh at the outraged look on his face, and quickly took a photo with her new camera - a gift from Sirius. Thanking Kreacher, who had been guarding her bedroom door, she made her way into the room and sat down next to Remus, resting her head on his shoulder while he finished the chapter. This made the situation even worse for Sirius, who had thought that Lyra would rescue him, when clearly it was apparent that she was in fact colluding with his two kidnappers. He had also noticed the three presents that she had wrapped on her lap.. And yet she was still listening to Remus read!

Remus, Lyra and Tonks were all watching Sirius out of the corner of their eyes, and when Remus deliberately slowed down on the last paragraph of the chapter, both Lyra and Tonks could not hide their giggles.

Eventually when Remus finished, Tonks clambered off Sirius' back and they allowed him to get up. His puppy eyes he aimed at Lyra didn't work.

"It's your own fault Sirius, if you hadn't tried to get in my room while I was wrapping your present then I wouldn't have had to ask Uncle Remus and Tonks to keep you down here now would I?"

Sirius flushed, making Tonks gape at him, as she had never imagined that Sirius could ever be embarrassed. Lyra softened, and hugged him. "Merry Christmas Sirius". She handed him a wrapped present, which when he unwrapped it, revealed a long red scarf that matched the cloak she had got him the year previously, as well as some gloves which she had asked Mrs Weasley to help her knit, and which she had only finished that morning. They had red and yellow stripes and a small green heart on each palm. Somehow, Lyra had managed to find yarn the exact colour of her eyes.

Sirius' own eyes moistened, as he stared at the gift that his god daughter had clearly put a lot of thought into. Lyra stared at him anxiously, only for her fears to be relieved when she was swept up in a bone crushing hug and had "I love you" whispered in her ear.

When she was finally released, she presented Remus with his present, a photo frame with a photo of the two of them in it, Remus' arm round her shoulder and her head on his. She had also included the biggest bar of chocolate Honeydukes sold, which was a foot long and was made up of many different flavours. Remus' mouth was watering just looking at it, so he put it aside and hugged Lyra instead, putting all his emotion into the hug. It had been 15 years since he had last had a Christmas present from Lyra, and so this gift seemed doubly special, as it reminded him that he had Lyra in his life once more.

Lyra's gift for Tonks held the same amount of meaning that Lyra had invested in both Sirius' and Remus'. There was a Weird Sisters T-shirt which was Tonks' favourite band, and there was also a locket, which when opened up held two pictures. One of Tonks and Remus together, and opposite side, a photo of Sirius and Lyra.

"Awww Ly! It's gorgeous! I love it!" Tonks squealed, morphing her hair shorter so that Remus could clip the clasp round her neck. Once it was on she darted over to Lyra, narrowly missing the coffee table, and hugged her. Lyra was thrilled that all three members of her family had loved their gifts, so couldn't stop the grin that was forming on her face as she was hugged by each person in turn.

Sirius' heart broke when he saw that smile. He knew that smile well and cursed the day he had gone after Peter Pettigrew. He knew that smile because it was the same one he had worn every time James' parents had hugged him, or given him a present. Every time they had made him feel like he was their second son. Oh, Sirius knew that smile well, and he wished that Lyra didn't.

That night, after everyone else had long ago retired to bed, and Remus and Tonks had gone as well, although not before Tonks told Lyra and Sirius to join Remus in calling her Dora, as they were as much family as her parents were, Sirius and Lyra were curled up on the sofa together. Sirius was telling Lyra of the Christmases he had shared with James and Lily, and in return she was telling him of the Christmases she had experienced at Hogwarts.

Eventually, story time over, they too recognised that they would soon be fast asleep, and headed upstairs. Pausing outside their bedroom doors, Lyra hugged Sirius once more, resting her head against his shoulder. She murmured "I love you Sirius" closely followed by "Merry Christmas", which he returned, adding a kiss to her hair. Eventually, they parted, and their first Christmas together since 1980 was over.

"Goodnight Sirius."

"Night Ly. I love you."


	7. Christmas 1996

A/N I'm so so sorry for taking ages with this! :'( I just got a bit confused with what's going on in the books (I haven't had access to them for months, honestly, but my sister left today so I can get to them again!) and then I lost my inspiration, and then I got some again in the middle of the night before Christmas Day - which I promptly forgot about when I woke up on Christmas morning.. A special thanks to Rea558750 once again, who helped me when I was desperate for answers about Christmas 1996. Sirius is still alive, (I could never kill him! I don't know how JK Rowling sleeps at night), but Dumbledore's hand is cursed. Not that that's relevant for this chapter, but he will be dead so Ly is on the horcrux hunt for Christmas 1997.

* * *

Christmas 1996

For the first time, Lyra was spending Christmas Day away from Hogwarts without her friends. Hermione was with her parents, Ron was with his, and she was spending Christmas Day with Sirius, Remus, and with Dora, whose parents had gone away to visit her grandparents.

While Lyra was sad that she wouldn't be seeing either of her best friends for Christmas, the first time since she had met them, she was relieved that she wouldn't be stuck in the middle of their arguments. Ron was with Lavendar, and so her two best friends weren't talking to each other. That wasn't the only problem on Lyra's mind.

Ever since Dumbledore had asked Remus to spy on the werewolves, he had lost all his feeling of self worth, and had broken up with Dora. They were both devastated by this, but this mission of his had lost him all his confidence and had caused him not only the pain of transforming without the aid of Wolfsbane and Sirius, but had also reminded him of the bigotry towards werewolves in general. He had broken up with Dora, and now they weren't speaking to each other either. Sirius had written Lyra a furious letter, as had Dora, and when she had found out what had happened, Lyra had gone bright red with anger, and had hurtled out of the Common Room, leaving Hermione and Ron incredibly confused. Neither of her two best friends had known about Remus and Dora's relationship, as it had been secret for all but Lyra, Sirius, Charlie, and the Tonks'.

And Dumbledore, who had found out when Lyra had burst into his office and started yelling at him furiously.

So now Lyra and Sirius had a plan. Remus didn't know Dora would be there on Christmas Day.

Or rather, they had had a plan. Dora, in her miserable state, had decided she wouldn't be spending Christmas Day with them. Sirius, who knew where she lived, couldn't go and find her without revealing the plan to Remus, and Lyra couldn't get there either.

Lyra, Remus and Sirius had all been sat miserably at the table after exchanging gifts. Sirius and Lyra had been upset with Remus when they found out, but they couldn't help but sympathise with his reasons why. Both of them were as unhappy as Remus, and so it was silent in the kitchen until eventually Remus took his leave and sadly ascended the stairs.

Immediately, Lyra turned to Sirius. "I've got an idea."

Sirius brightened.

"And what's that?"

Lyra leaned forwards conspiratorially.

"Charlie" she whispered. Sirius' eyes widened as he realised the genius of the plan. Charlie and Dora were good friends, and Charlie definitely would know where her flat was and would get there without raising suspicion.

"Alright then" Sirius nodded his consent, and leaving Lyra to her mission went after Remus. Lyra knelt by the fire and tossing some Floo powder in, called out "the Burrow", and waited until the familiar scene of the kitchen emerged.

Mrs Weasley was busy in the kitchen, but turned round when the Floo roared. "Lyra, dear!" She exclaimed in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

Lyra looked at her and smiled. "Merry Christmas Mrs Weasley, is Charlie about?" When Mrs Weasley nodded her affirmative, Lyra asked if she could come through, and a minute later joined her in the kitchen, only to be engulfed in a huge hug.

"Hello- Mrs- Weasley" she gasped, before being eventually released. "Do you know where Charlie is?"

Mrs Weasley looked at her. "Charlie.. Not Ron?" Lyra blushed. "Err - no Mrs Weasley, but I need to borrow Charlie for a bit if that's ok?"

Mrs Weasley smiled, and indicated through to the living room. "Everyone's in there."

Lyra wandered through and blushed when everyone's attention turned to her. "Lyra!" Ron exclaimed, running over to hug her. Wolf whistles came from the twins, causing them both to turn bright red, while Bill and Fleur watched Charlie knowingly. He was staring at the floor and the tips of his ears were reddening.

Lyra was quickly hugged by Fred and George, followed by Ginny and Mr Weasley. Bill smiled at her from his place on the sofa, as did Fleur.

"What are you doing here, Lyra?" Asked Mr Weasley. Lyra turned to him. "I was wondering if I could borrow Charlie?" Charlie's head snapped up as he looked at her, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "Me?" Quick as a flash, Lyra retorted "well I don't see any other Charlie's in here!"

Everyone choked as they tried to stop themselves laughing. Ginny and Fleur were giggling on either side of Bill, while his hands that had been wrapped around each of them were covering his mouth, desperately trying to stop himself laughing at the embarrassed look on Charlie's face.

Suddenly Lyra looked shy. "Can I talk to you Charlie? In private?" Charlie nodded, and escorted Lyra up to his bedroom. Closing the door, he turned to face her. "So what's this about then?"

"I need your help." Charlie raised his eyebrows. "What with?"

"Did you know that Dora was going out with Uncle Remus?" Charlie nodded, "well, they broke up. And now Uncle Remus is miserable, and Dora is miserable, and Dora isn't spending Christmas Day with us and we had a plan, but Sirius and I can't go and get her because that would make Uncle Remus realise something was up. So we need you to get her, if you can, and bring her to Grimmauld Place."

Charlie was staring at her, open mouthed. "They broke up? Why?!"

Lyra sighed. "Dumbledore sent Remus on a mission with the werewolves, and now Uncle Remus doesn't think he's worthy of being in a relationship and thinks that Dora deserves more than him. Me and Sirius both think he's being stupid, but we do sort of understand his reasons.. We were going to get them back together again but then Dora bloody CANCELLED on us!"

"That git! How dare he break up with her!"

"Charlie! Uncle Remus thinks he is doing Dora a favour. He didn't even write to me for ages because he thought he didn't deserve to be in my life. So can you please go and get Dora and bring her to Grimmauld Place without telling her Uncle Remus will be there. Please?"

Lyra looked at him with pleading eyes, and the moment he looked at her Charlie knew he didn't have a choice. "Alright.." Then was surprised by Lyra throwing herself in his arms. "Thank you!" He wrapped his arms around her. "So long as you're sure this will work" he warned.

Suddenly realising their situation, they blushed and separated. Walking downstairs, they both called out their leave to the rest of the Weasleys before Lyra Flooed home and Charlie disapparated.

The Weasleys exchanged confused glances.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Lyra emerged cautiously, checking that Remus wasn't present before leaving the kitchen. Looking for Sirius, she eventually found him standing in the doorway to Remus' bedroom, watching his friend who was sitting in a chair staring into space. Lyra walked up to him and whispered "Charlie's in", watching the expression of misery on his face at his friend's plight turn to relief.

Backing away from the door, as their plan was now able to go ahead, they enlisted the help of Kreacher to get all the decorations up. Once they were up and there was mistletoe in the living room, there was nothing to do but wait. And wait. Lyra started to get worried, what if Charlie had not been able to convince Dora to come?

Eventually though, the door opened and Charlie and Dora entered. Charlie was looking slightly stressed however, giving Lyra the impression that Dora had not come easily. Whispering her thanks to Charlie, Lyra hugged Dora, and hoped that their plan would work.

She took them both into the living room, and sat next to Charlie on the sofa, while Dora sat on the armchair. While Dora could not see the other side of Lyra, as she was too busy looking dejected, Charlie could very easily see Lyra's crossed fingers sitting in between them.

Eventually, they heard Sirius coming closer. Dora didn't look up. Sirius brought Remus into the room, at which point he noticed the decorations. "When did this happen? This wasn't here earlier- Dora?!"

Dora's head snapped up. "Re-Remus?" She stammered, "I was promised you wouldn't be here.." She paused, and then glared at Charlie and Lyra. "Did you set me up?!" Neither looked particularly remorseful.

Remus also glared at them, but also at Sirius who was now blocking the doorway behind him.

"You need to fix things Uncle Remus, it's not fair on you or Dora, you're just as miserable as she is." Dora's eyes filled with tears, and seeing this, Remus' heart broke.

Suddenly, Dora stood up and moved so she was standing in front of Remus. "I have told you time and again that I don't care that you are older than me! That I don't care that you are poor! That I don't care that you are a bloody werewolf once a month! You're human! We all think so! Ly even wrote to me really upset in September because you hadn't written to her, and then when she had asked Sirius why not, he told her that it was because you thought that she would be better off without you! That's not your choice to make! Ly loves you, she wants you in her family! Sirius wants you as a friend, and I.. I love you Remus.." She couldn't go any further, and broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry Dora", Remus whispered. He couldn't watch her cry, not when he no longer had the right to comfort her, and turned to leave - only to find Sirius standing right behind him with his arms folded, blocking the door and glaring at him. "Oh no you don't." Sirius growled. Remus' shoulders slumped, and sent a pleading gaze at Sirius, which was only met by a glare and a pointed look behind him.

Remus turned round to see Lyra comforting Dora, a few tears in her eyes as well. His heart broke once more seeing the two women he loved more than anything upset because of him and his cowardly actions. "Oh Ly" he sighed, "I'm so sorry."

Lyra stared at him sadly before returning to Dora.

Finally, Remus couldn't take it any longer. "Merlin, Dora, I'm so sorry! I thought I.." Here his voice broke. "Thought I didn't deserve someone amazing like you. But the last few months.. I missed you Dora, so much. Oh Dora, I love you." Dora looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Then she ran at him, leaping into his arms and hugging him.

Lyra and Charlie joined Sirius by the door as they watched the couple embrace. Sirius looked at Charlie. "Thanks", he murmured. "So long as she's happy.." Charlie replied, eyes still fixed on the couple in the room. Eventually, they came to their senses and left them to it, Sirius headed up to his room to get Dora's Christmas present, while Lyra and Charlie headed down to the kitchen so Charlie could head back to the Burrow.

"Thanks Charlie" Lyra said before he had a chance to go, "we couldn't have done it without you" Charlie smiled. "I'm glad their back together, Dora was so miserable when I got to her flat it was horrible!" Lyra's eyes saddened, and Charlie felt awful for making her miserable again on Christmas Day. Without even thinking about it he hugged her, and she eagerly returned it. When they separated, Charlie stepped back to turn around, before his head brushed against something. They both looked up, and took in the sprig of mistletoe that Sirius had hung there just in case their plan hadn't worked.

Lyra blushed, and Charlie looked at her questioningly, as if silently asking for permission, before bending down and kissing her cheek. Just as he was moving away, Lyra turned her head and kissed his lips. Startled, Charlie paused, before kissing back. His arms moved around her waist and her arms raised themselves to his hair as they relaxed into the kiss they had both been waiting for. It was slow and sensuous, feelings they had been suppressing bubbling to the surface. For a moment, it was just the two of them, just Charlie and Lyra in a little world of their own.

And then their world stopped. They had both distinctly heard the sound of a cough. Blushing, they stepped away from each other and turned slowly to the door, only to see Sirius and Remus staring at them, while Dora was smiling.

Sirius turned his stare to Charlie, who flushed even more. Then, to both Lyra and Charlie's surprise, he said "finally! I've been waiting for over a year!"

He had not thought it possible, and neither had Remus, but at his comment Lyra blushed even harder while Charlie was getting redder and redder.

Eventually Charlie realised the time, and knew he had to get back to the Burrow for dinner. He took his leave from the three smirking adults in the doorway, and then said goodbye to Lyra, who blushing under her godfathers gaze, surprised him once again by leaning up and kissing him once more. Flushing once again, he departed through the Floo, knowing he had to think of a reasonable excuse to the inevitable questions about why Lyra had come looking for him, and why he returned bright red.

Lyra sighed when he left, only to turn round and find herself in Sirius' arms. "Aww Ly, it's finally happened! Aww look at you blushing!" Struggling, Lyra forced herself away and glaring at him walked out of the room.. Only to turn round and hug everyone with excitement.

She couldn't stop the grin from taking over her face all night, and Sirius, Remus and Dora were all incredibly pleased that Dora had decided to stay at her flat, prompting Charlie to be sent to retrieve her that night.

When Sirius went to say goodnight, she was lying in her bed, a blissful, sleepy smile still stretched across her face. "Goodnight Ly, Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas Sirius." "I love you Ly" he murmured, before kissing her cheek and then backing out of the door.

* * *

A/N AHHH! I hadn't quite intended it to end like that but Lyra decided she was going to kiss Charlie, so that's what happened. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can but at the moment I don't know when that will be, especially as Fanfiction isn't working properly -_-


	8. Christmas 1997

Christmas 1997

Lyra was tired. She was cold and miserable and it was just her and Hermione in the tent. Ron had abandoned them a couple of months before, angered at the fact that Hermione's friendship with Lyra came before his own with Hermione. They had both known it was the horcrux emanating evil thoughts, but both had been devastated by his disappearance.

And now it was Christmas Day. She and Hermione had just returned from finding food, and Lyra had eventually persuaded Hermione that they visit her parents grave. She had never been, and knowing there was a possibility she might not live to see them again, she knew she wanted to visit them now.

She missed Sirius desperately. She didn't know where he was. He had returned with Dora to hers and Remus' house after the trio's escape from the wedding, but by the time they reached sanctuary within Grimmauld Place he had gone. When Remus had turned up asking to accompany them and leave Dora, he had not known Sirius' whereabouts. And since Lyra had thrown Remus out and told him to return to Dora, afterwards sealing Grimmauld Place so as to avoid Death Eaters finding it, she had had no word from Sirius. No sign of his life, no rumour of his death. Not a word.

Ever since they had escaped from the Ministry and sealed Grimmauld Place, they had been roaming across England. Every sign of life that had ever sparkled in her emerald eyes was gone, replaced with a look of strain, of age, of hopelessness.

With Sirius gone, with not being in contact with Remus and feeling utterly guilty about the words they had shouted at each other, Lyra's life was miserable. With no idea whether Charlie was alive, she felt lost. With Ron at the Burrow, as well as her typical feelings of sadness when she thought of him, she also felt deep, consuming envy - not that he was safe, not that he was warm and well fed - but that he knew how Charlie was.

Every second of Lyra's day not focused on their task ahead of them, or on conversations with Hermione was taken up with thoughts of those she had lost, both to death or to circumstances. Her mum. Her dad. Sirius. Remus. Dora. Charlie. Dumbledore. Ron.

And she missed every single one.

And now here she was. Staring down at her parents grave. Her father, her mother, underneath her. For the first time in sixteen years, they were reunited. And Lyra felt the hopelessness of her task crash down on her once more.

A small tear leaked down her cheek.

"I love you Mum and Dad." She whispered, Hermione's own eyes filling as she watched.  
"If you have any idea how Sirius is, if he is with you.." Here a small sob escaped her, "if he is with you please tell him that I love him. If he isn't then where is he?"

Hermione's arm snaked across her shoulders, pulling Lyra in for a hug. They conjured flowers before leaving the graveyard, a small token of thanks for all they had given up.

After they had stared up at the house Lyra had once lived in, the house in which her parents had loved her, had cherished her, had protected her and died for her, they turned. Only to find an old lady looking straight at them through their disguises. She beckoned, nodding when they asked if she was Bathilda Bagshot.

But Lyra knew something wasn't right, and stayed quite still, waiting for something to go wrong. Her senses tingling, she waited, watching for any mistake. Her ears tasted the air, absorbing the silence, the slight crunch of snow beneath Bathilda's feet. Hermione looked at her quizzically. "Wha-?", stopping when Lyra slightly shook her head.

"Ms Bagshot?" Lyra gently enquired, "we don't know who you are. Please say something, answer a security question perhaps? You knew my parents, what pet did they have? And what did I break with my godfathers birthday present to me?" It was new information for her, yet it had happened during her parents hiding and therefore she could take a chance - maybe not many people knew the answer, maybe Snape hadn't been in Grimmauld Place.

Bathilda opened her mouth, and started to speak. That was when Lyra knew something was wrong. She stunned the old woman before anything happened, then from afar watched and waited, Hermione still confused and waiting by her side. Eventually, the snake appeared, wrenching and twisting itself free, shedding the body as a snake sheds a skin. Turning, she grabbed Hermione's arm and ran, not bothering with disguise, not bothering with staying in the shadows.

'Just get out' was constantly running through Lyra's mind, and pulling Hermione along they darted into the cottage with the open door, slamming it behind them.

And then they turned. A small cottage greeted them, grey with dust. A small book lay on the tabletop, a layer of dust covering it. Photos lined the walls, Bathilda Bagshot, whose cottage they must be in, and the blond boy who had haunted Lyra's dreams for months.

The grate was cold, no fire had been lit in a while. Shadows filled the room. But Hermione's eyes were fixed on the book.

"Lyra", she said, "look". Lyra turned away from the bookshelf and looked at the book, her eyes narrowing at the title. 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore' by Rita Skeeter.

Lyra sighed, "we had better take it with us". Then she turned and looked out of the cottage window, the snake wasn't there but the body lay in the square outside Lyra's parents house. Looking at Hermione, she knew they both had realised the same thing - there was no way it was safe for Bathilda Bagshot's empty body to remain out in the open for the Muggles to see. It had to be kept safe, it had to be retrieved.

By silent agreement, they edged their way out of the cottage quietly, wands at the ready. They eventually retrieved the body, and while Lyra kept a look out, Hermione banished it back to the house. Neither girl could look at it for longer than they had to, and with Godric's Hollow being a mixed community it had been that fact combined with the possible Muggles watching that had caused them to banish the body rather than levitate it.

Eventually, they left. There was nothing more to do in the village; Gryffindor's sword hadn't been with Bathilda and they had paid their respects to James and Lily. It wasn't until they had set the tent up once more and Hermione was sleeping that Lyra's mind wandered back to the thought she had tried so hard to repress.

What if Sirius was dead? What if Voldemort had made his body a vessel, a tool to be used against Lyra? What if he was an Inferius? Would she ever find out what happened to him? Where was he?

While Lyra remained on guard duty, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sirius was looking at the sky. It was a different sky to where Lyra was, as they were in two different parts of the country. He had been tortured after the wedding, had taken Dora to safety but then returned to go with Lyra and her friends. But when he had arrived they had gone, and the Death Eaters attacked him, forcing him unconscious. When he had eventually awoken, he had gone on the trail of Lyra and her friends, searching the countryside around the Burrow in ever increasing circles, desperately looking for any sign that indicated they had been taken by Voldemort, while hoping with his entire being that he wouldn't find anything.

Eventually, in his grief of missing her, Sirius had walked into a gang of snatchers, who had taken him forcibly to Malfoy Manor. He had escaped just before they entered, wriggling out of their outstretched arms and evading their spells. They had managed to hit him, managed to injure him, but he had still escaped. In his efforts to be free he had chosen to run in his dog form, running and running away from his chasers. He had found a cave where he retreated to in the Welsh Mountains, his energy waning and his supplies limited resulting in taking months to heal himself and gain the strength to travel.

So now, here he was. Standing outside Remus' small cottage, looking at the sky. Desperately hoping that Lyra was alive and well. Raising his weak hand, he knocked. And answering the security questions was allowed admittance only to be hugged by Remus in relief, by his little cousin Dora whose stomach was now obviously swelled.

They updated him on events over the five months he had been missing, and Sirius was as furious with Remus as Lyra had been. But upon hearing of the desperate questions that Lyra had asked of his whereabouts, his heart broke. He had no idea if she was alive, and knew that she didn't know about him. Five months had gone by and they hadn't been heard of. Not once. And now it was Christmas. His god daughter was out there, with only her two friends for company and with the cold surrounding her. She had no idea whether he was alive, nobody had. And here he was, alive, safe, warm, having a reasonable Christmas. Without her.

And it broke his heart.

A/N I know that Sirius says Lyra has her 2 friends for company, but he's been out of action for 5 months and not even the Weasleys knew that Ron had left them. So he thinks they are all still together.


	9. Christmas 1998

Christmas 1998

Lyra was at Grimmauld Place with Sirius. Their first Christmas they had ever shared without the threat of Voldemort. They had had a small party the night before with Remus, Dora, and their son Teddy, who had Sirius and Lyra as godparents. Dora's mother Andromeda had also joined them, having lost Ted before they had a chance to be reunited. Lyra's boyfriend Charlie had stayed for the evening, before returning home to the Burrow.

So now, Sirius was awake, waiting for Lyra to wake as well. Eventually, he got slightly fed up and padded across the hall to her bedroom, before pulling back her bedcovers so she was exposed to the cold.

He had, however, forgotten how like Mad Eye she had become since the war ended, and while her first reaction was to shriek, she simultaneously pulled out her wand from where she kept it on her bedside table and had it trained on his face in seconds.

He froze, waiting for her to wake up properly. When she blearily opened her eyes and noticed it was him, she glared at him, then promptly let her head fall back to the pillow, shutting her eyes and trying to get back to the pleasant dream she had had.

"Lyra!" Sirius moaned, "come on its Christmas Day!"

Lyra's only response was grope for the duvet with her eyes closed, eventually succeeding in pulling it back to cover her.

It was at this point that having heard the shriek, Dora and Remus had leapt out of bed and hurtled upstairs, wands ready to fight.

Instead, they had found Sirius standing in Lyra's bedroom glowering at Lyra who was grumpily rearranging her covers and attempting to block him out.

"Sirius, what's going on?!" Asked Dora, "it's seven o'clock!"

"It's Christmas Day!" He returned, "I wanted to see Lyra.."

"He pulled off my duvet without waking me up" came a mumble from the bed. Remus' eyes softened and he went over to her bed.

"Morning Ly" he said quietly, stroking her hair and allowing her to wake up nicely.

"Morning Uncle Remus" she replied, before rolling over to see Dora standing next to Sirius. "Morning Dora" "morning Ly".

Eventually Sirius couldn't help himself. "Ly, come on! It's Christmas Day you have to wake up now!"

"If you'd just let me wake up naturally rather than pulling the duvet off my bed and nearly giving me a heart attack them maybe I would!"

Sirius, Remus and Dora all looked sad at the reminder of Lyra's loss of innocence, of her battle hardened personality. She had seen death, had fought bravely, had died in that forest. She had travelled for a year, not knowing who lived and who died. She had saved the lives of many people, yet had lost some too.

She had witnessed the death of Draco Malfoy, and of Snape. The death of Lavendar Brown. She had seen Colin Creevey's dead body and protected it from flying curses while her friends moved him to safety. She had seen the rockfall that crushed Fred, causing him to be rushed to St Mungo's in a coma. He had been in hospital for months and Lyra had been Charlie's support through that. She had been the sole witness to Bellatrix's curse to Dora. Teddy could only ever be an only child.

She had seen Sirius for the first time in almost a year, and had seen him fall at Dolohov's hand. She hadn't known until later that he had survived.

Nobody had made it through the war completely unscathed, and Lyra was a testament to that. Sirius instantly felt guilty at all she had seen, all he had failed to protect her from. He quickly joined her on the bed and gathered her in his arms. "I'm sorry Ly, I didn't mean to scare you.." "It's alright Sirius." Sighing, she slowly pulled herself upright and got out of bed.

After the initial, horrific start to the day, it only improved. They had had a wonderful day, made even better by Charlie's short visit with a bunch of mistletoe. He had arrived just in time to see Teddy crawl to Lyra for the first time. Lyra kissed and praised him, swinging him about in the air until he couldn't stop giggling and his hair cycled through colours so fast that even Dora got dizzy.

Eventually, when it came to the evening, Lyra helped them tuck Teddy in bed, before kissing him goodnight and returning to Sirius downstairs. He was sitting on the sofa and she joined him, wriggling under his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about Sirius?" He was so silent that Lyra thought he had gone to sleep. "Sirius?"

His eyes came back to the present, and when he turned to look at her she could see the shining of unshed tears. Lyra started to get worried, "Sirius?"

"I'm sorry Ly" he said in a hoarse voice

"About this morning? There's nothing to be sorry about.."

"No, about last year. I'm sorry I worried you, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Ly. I'm sorry you saw me fall. I can't believe you went through the year alone" he ended in a whisper, a lone tear trickling down his cheek. Lyra stared at him, aghast. "Sirius! I wasn't alone! I had Hermione and Ron. As for protecting me, I can hold my own! And Sirius?" He turned away from the flickering flames once more to look at her. "I'm still here, I'm still alive, and so are you, and the Weasleys, and Charlie, and Remus and Dora.. Were still here, you can't regret last year Sirius, we won! Were safe!" "Only down to you, only down to the fact that you willingly let him kill you! Imagine if you actually had died Ly! I wasn't able to protect you!" "Then I would have been with Mum and Dad. But I didn't Sirius, I chose to come back, and I'm still here, I'm still your Ly."

Sirius turned back to the flames, "yeah, Ly, you are. You'll always be my Ly. I love you Lyra, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Sirius. I love you."

As the flames slowly died down, they remained on the sofa, not willing to let each other leave. Christmas 1998 was over, the war was won, and against all the odds, their little family was still together.

* * *

A/N just to say, I am regretting what I did to Tonks. :'( but I couldn't think of anything else to do to her that would damage her that couldn't be fixed.

To make myself feel better, there is a small chance of being fixed - not now, but maybe in a few years a witch will discover the cure. Who knows?


	10. New Year 1996

A/N this is the last chapter, and is more about Lyra and Charlie's relationship than Lyra's and Sirius' relationship. Happy new year everyone x

New Year's Eve 1996

Remus and Dora were celebrating New Year with the Tonks', so it was just Sirius and Lyra going to the party the Weasleys were hosting at the Burrow. Lyra was nervous, it was the first time she would see Charlie since Christmas Day the week before. He hadn't been able to get over to Grimmauld Place again, as it would seem odd that he was visiting Lyra, and she couldn't see him at the Burrow as everyone else thought her only reason for visiting the Weasleys was her friendship with Ron.

The only people that knew they had kissed were Remus and Dora, who wouldn't be there, Sirius, and Lyra was certain that Charlie would have told Bill and Fleur as well. So now she was worried that she would blush the instant she saw him.

Instead, Lyra spent the evening with Ron and Ginny, occasionally shooting glances at Charlie. He was a little upset that she didn't come and talk to him, but masked it well, instead talking to Bill and Fleur. Fleur saw straight through him, and reassured Charlie that Lyra was just nervous about talking to him.

And now it was nearly midnight. Everyone else had retreated inside, and Charlie was the first out to watch the fireworks the twins would be setting up. He was standing at the top of the garden looking over the hills when he heard movement beside him. It was light footsteps, so too heavy to be any of his brothers.

Then from beside him, a quiet voice.

"Did you know it's a Muggle tradition to kiss on New Year's Eve?" Charlie could almost hear the blush in her voice as he turned and looked at her, flushing red when he noticed her in the darkness.

"No.." His voice, sounding slightly strangled, was quiet even to her ears.

"I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you this evening.." They both said at the same time, stopping and blushing once more.

They gave up, and stood in slightly awkward silence, wanting so much to say something but not knowing what. Eventually, Charlie broke the cold night air. "So, a Muggle tradition?" Lyra blushed. "Yes, though I've never taken part in it." Charlie smiled at her still slightly reddened face, but didn't say anything as the twins were calling them down the garden.

They stood in a group, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Sirius, Ron, Ginny, Lyra and Charlie. Fred and George stood a slight way away, the fireworks waiting to be lit. They were silent in the night, waiting for the end of 1996 which was drawing ever nearer. Eventually it was time, and the fireworks lit up the sky.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted, turning and hugging each other. Mr Weasley was kissing his wife, Bill kissing Fleur, but it was a surprise to the Weasleys to turn and see Charlie, arms wrapped around Lyra, eyes shut with bliss on his face, kissing in the New Year. Ron stared at his best friend. "Lyra!"

Lyra was in heaven, she had never felt as right as she did in Charlie's arms, she felt as if she could fight Voldemort at that very moment and win.

Eventually though, she noticed sound returning, a small unwelcome call of her name bringing her back from Charlie's lips. Breaking off the kiss, she slipped her hand into Charlie's and they both turned, blushing bright red when they noticed the rest of their family staring at them.

"Lyra!" Exclaimed Ron, "when.. Why.. How did this happen?" "Christmas Day" replied Sirius, rather unhelpfully, "in our kitchen."

"Sirius!" Lyra snapped, "shut up!" Sirius smirked, "it was under the mistletoe, they kissed for ages, they didn't even notice us in the door-" at this point, Charlie was so red that Lyra elbowed Sirius. "Shut. Up." She hissed.

Ron was staring open mouthed at them. "But he's my brother!" Charlie rolled his eyes. "Well done." Ginny intervened. "Who else knew?" Lyra blushed once more. "Sirius, Remus, Dora.." "And us" added Bill. "So that's why you came back bright red!" Shouted Ginny, "Lyra!" Running, she hugged Lyra and Charlie. Mrs Weasley came over then, eyes glimmering with tears. "Oh Lyra, I can't believe you and Charlie are together, you'll be a proper part of our family now!"

Charlie stared at his mother. "You know we're not getting married Mum.." Mrs a Weasley didn't hear though, her eyes slightly dazed. Bill came over and clapped Charlie on the back, before hugging Lyra. "She's dreaming up a load of ginger haired green eyed babies for you now" he laughed. Lyra and Charlie blushed, as Sirius began turning bright red in his efforts not to laugh.

Eventually, after being congratulated, (and mocked) by the rest of the Weasleys, and all the Weasley older brothers had hugged Lyra, each spinning her round until she became dizzy and she had to hang on to Charlie again - which prompted another round of teasing from the twins, it was time for Lyra and Sirius to go. Lyra hugged each Weasley once more, ending at Charlie. Looking at each other, they both blushed, before tenderly kissing once more to the accompaniment of catcalls.

After Sirius wrenched them apart and took Lyra home, Charlie stood on his own in the kitchen, his eyes still dazed, his face still flushed. He quickly made his way into bed so as to avoid Ron, Fred and George, who he knew would interrogate him or try and embarrass him. The next day, Mrs Weasley would wake to think it a dream, but at this point all she could see was her second son kissing Lyra with the tenderest look she had ever seen on his face.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Lyra stood in the kitchen, her face beaming. Sirius rolled his eyes and escorted her to bed, waiting for her to change before tucking her in and kissing her good night. The smile on her face still hadn't left when he walked out of her room, which made one break out on his own.

"Happy New Year Ly"

"Happy New Year Sirius"

1997 had begun. It wouldn't be happy, it wouldn't be easy, but when thinking of happy thoughts it was the memory of Lyra and Charlie's kiss that powered their patronus in the year they spent apart, the memory of Lyra's face afterwards that powered Sirius'.


End file.
